<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight Me by greenhairedfae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664091">Fight Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae'>greenhairedfae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney femslash drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Mulan (1998)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney femslash, Drabble, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mulan, Other, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merida and Mulan sparring. Mulan is nonbinary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan/Merida (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disney femslash drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm still including this in my femslash drabbles series even though it's not strictly speaking f/f.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merida'd felt out of place since her family's move. Men who hadn't grown up with her were hesitant to hit the short woman back. The element of surprise from being stronger than expected was fun the first several tries at new partners and maybe it was still fun but Merida grew tired as she fell out of practice. She needed a new partner, who respected her to practice with.</p><p>When Merida was introduced to Mulan she was first overjoyed and then sore. </p><p>"You need to be smart." Mulan blocked Merida's kick and tripped her while she was still off balance. </p><p>It was frustrating to be outclassed but the worst bit of it was that they weren't smug. Mulan went out of their way to show Merida where she'd gone wrong and it didn't help matters any that they were well built and smelled like orange juice.</p><p>"Keep your focus and try to anticipate where I'll go" </p><p>Merida thought she hated them.</p><p>"Come on, if you get a hit on me I'll take you out for coffee."</p><p>Merida perked up and tried again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>